Full Circle
by Shiny-kun
Summary: It's getting near the time where Seras is able to bear a child and her powers are going awol. How will Alucard deal with his hormonally frustrated fledgling. AxS
1. Seras snaps

**Helloooo. This is another one that I did a while ago. I have absolutely no plot and this was written on a whim … and a large amount of coffee… and chocolate. Yeah, for health reasons, don't mix those two!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't bloody own it!!!! Stop rubbing it in!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1 – Seras Snaps**

Alucard loved hunting, but not so much when his fledgling Seras Victoria tagged along. It's not that he didn't like her, her liked her lots. And he was happy, almost ecstatic that he turned her. It's just that she was such a timid vampire. Even now, before they reached their target destination, she was almost clinging to his trench coat. He sighed as he continued walking towards the large grey warehouse looming in the distance.

When Seras's large ruby eyes moved to the warehouse, she dashed behind her master with a small squeak. She heard Alucard chuckling and pulled herself up straight. She took in an unneeded breath of air and walked next to him. Alucard surveyed her through the side of his yellow tinted sunglasses. She was wearing a scared but determined look on her face. He smirked as her eyes grew wider as they stood in front of the large grey warehouse. She gulped as she struggled to seem strong in front of the warehouse.

This was another thing that got on Alucard's nerves. She had the potential to be a true Nosferatu but she refused to use her powers or even drink blood. He pulled his hat lower over his face so that Seras couldn't see the look of amused disgust on his ancient face.

"Ready, police girl?" Alucard's smooth, deep voice asked. Seras jumped at the sound of his voice and the feel of his hand on her shoulder. He chuckled at the relieved look on her face that it was her master's hand. "I'd thought that you'd be use to this by now police girl", he said. "Not quite master", she sighed. She fingered the trigger of her Harkonnen nervously. "Relax", he said smoothly. "It's hard to, master", she said timidly.

Alucard sighed and moved his hand from her shoulder to the back of her neck. He massaged it with more strength that a human could muster. Her eyelids drooped as she reveled in the feeling of her master's strong silky glove massaging her neck. Her hand loosened around the trigger of her cannon and her body started to slump. He lifted his hand away and Seras looked at him with a why-did-you-stop look on her face.

"We have work to do", he said as if answering the look on her face. Seras let her relaxed fingers hold steady around the heavy cannon's trigger. Without another word, he walked to the door of the building and with one swift strong kick; the large metal door flew off the hinges. He simply stood at the door as Seras walked and stood next to him. She almost dropped her cannon at the sight she saw.

Ghouls. Lots of ghouls. At least a hundred of them, milling around in the warehouse. Alucard's trademark maniacal smirk spread across his face. As if Seras knew what her master was going to say, she popped a shell into her cannon and pulled the trigger. Seras got slightly jostled from the recoil of her cannon as the shell flew into the middle of the ghouls, sending dead body parts everywhere.

Alucard launched into the building with his Jackal and Casull drawn. Seras watched her eager master shoot and rip ghouls apart. Seras ran into the warehouse to find a good advantage point to fire off a few more rounds. She jumped behind some crates and set up her shot. Before she had a chance to take the shot, the ghouls were upon her. They were reaching out and trying to tear her flesh.

Alucard was on the other side of the warehouse when he glanced over to his fledgling. There was just a pile of ghouls where she had been. Alucard roared and ran over to her, only to be halted by a mass of ghouls flying across the room. Seras stood where the recently airborne pile had been. Alucard looked at her in amusement, noting what was happening.

Her usually wide ruby eyes were glinting with insanity. Her fangs elongated as her hand wrapped around a ghouls throat. With a swift yank, the head of the ghoul came off and crumbled in her hands. Seras rampaged through the warehouse, tearing and maiming all in her path. Alucard crossed his arms and looked at her in interest.

'_So it's started already_?' he thought to himself as he watched her shredding the rotten flesh of a ghoul. '_She's an early bloomer'_. He continued thinking to himself as she ran out of ghouls to kill. She stood panting in the middle of the warehouse. She suddenly snapped out of her psychotic rampage and looked around her with confusion. "Master?" she said confusedly.

"Well done police girl", he chuckled. "Marvellous carnage". Seras looked at herself and saw that she was covered in blood and stray pieces of flesh. "Wha…what happened?" she asked. "I'll explain later police girl", he replied.

Seras squealed in fear and ducked as Alucard lunged at her. She kneeled on the floor with her arms over her head. She heard him laugh and looked up at him. He was holding someone by the throat and he had picked the person off the floor. "Pitiful excuse for a FREAK". He mumbled as he plunged his hand through the FREAK's chest. The imitation vampire crumbled into ash.

Seras felt his silky glove as he lifted her off the floor by her arm. "Did you really think I would attack you?" he asked in amusement. "I…uh..." she said nervously. Alucard laughed and said, "I won't attack my own blood". Her eye twitched slightly as he picked a piece of ghoul off her shoulder. "Come", he said as he walked out the building. Seras followed at his heels and two vampires walked out into the rising sun.

Alucard stumbled out of Integra's office at 7. He was too tired to phase to his room, so he walked. He's given her his report on the warehouse and he somehow failed to mention Seras's rampage. He made his was to the basement, ignoring the terrified eyes that followed him. He continued to muse on his thoughts in the warehouse as he subconsciously walked to his chambers.

'_It's hard to believe that she is showing the first stages of Full Circle'_, he thought to himself. '_Only strong vampires show stages this early to their turn. May be she does have a lot of potential. Hmmm, I suppose I should keep a close eye on her now that her hormones are everywhere. Yes, I think I will keep a close eye on her… tomorrow'_, he thought as he walked through the door to his chambers.

With an uncharacteristic sigh, he shed his clothing till he was just wearing his pants. He plonked into his large coffin and pushed the button that lowers the lid. He was unconscious as soon as the lid lowered and sealed shut.

Seras however was tossing and turning. She felt so hot, which made her uncomfortable. Her skin was nearly burning through her pink short shorts and tiny matching singlet. Even though the singlet only covered her ample bust, she still felt like taking her shirt off. Her ruby eyes fluttered open as she mentally slapped herself. She settled down and relaxed her body. She pulled her pillow into a tight hug, snuggling her head in to it and wrapped her leg around her fluffy pink sheet. She drifted off into an easy sleep as she clutched her pillow with both arms.


	2. Explanations in the Master's coffin

**If you want a bloody disclaimer then check the fist chapter. I'm sick of writing them!!!!**

**Chapter 2 – Explanations in Master's coffin**

Seras snuggled her head deeper into her pillow. I had grown unusually firm along with her sheet. Seras instinctively wrapped her leg around her sheet once again. Her sheet was bundled in a hard pile, which made her big ruby eyes flicker open. Her eyes widened and she blushed profusely at her 'pillow and blanket'.

Her head was on Alucard's chest, as well as her arm wrapped around his bare chest. She stole a glance down at her 'sheet' and saw that it was Alucard's leg. She slowly looked up at his face and saw that he was asleep. Seras's cheeks now matched her eyes as she tried to figure out what happened. There was only one thing to do.

"Master?"

"Master?"

"Master?" she said while prodding his bare chest.

His red eyes flicked open and glanced down at her. "Yes police girl?" he asked casually. "What are you doing in my coffin?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face. "I think you'll find that you are in my coffin", he replied in amusement. Seras looked at the abandoned sheet at the end of the bed and saw that a red silk sheet was there instead of her fluffy pink ones.

She realised that she was still clinging onto Alucard and promptly wriggled free. There was plenty of room for her to be a safe distance away from him and still remain in the coffin. That's one thing she loved about being a vampire. Remote controlled king sized coffins. "How'd I get here?" she questioned him.

"You teleported", he said rather proudly. "But I can't teleport. I don't know how to", she replied. "But…" he said quietly. "…Your more powerful during Full Circle". "Full what?" she asked confusedly. "Full Circle", he said. He turned onto his side to face her. "Once or twice every century, every female vampire goes through Full Circle", he said. "It's when your body can produce a child". Seras smacked her head on the roof of the coffin as he said this. "Ch-ch-child?" she stuttered nervously.

"Indeed", he said calmly. "Your powers are heightened in Full Circle, as well as your hormones", he added. She looked at him in shock. "Vampires from all over the city will be drawn to you", he said. "Because I have your blood in me?" she asked. "Yes, and because of the power you can currently wield", he replied. "So that's what happened in the warehouse", she told herself.

Remembering the situation at hand, she turned back to Alucard, only noticing that he was only wearing his suit pants. She suddenly remembered that she was wearing a less than modest singlet that barely covered her bust and she wished she could the same for her pink short shorts. Her hands shot down and pulled the red silk sheet over herself till it reached her neck.

Alucard chuckled in amusement. Seras felt anger swelling in her as she asked, "Why didn't you wake me?" "You were exhausted", he said truthfully. "You were restless before you teleported into my coffin and you suddenly so relaxed when you were here with me. I couldn't bring myself to wake you", he finished.

Alucard reached over her and pushed the button that opens his coffin. The lid rose on four metal poles, allowing candlelight to pierce the darkness. He sat up and rubbed his head in thought. "Could you please move police girl. I need to get up", he asked. Resentfully, she flung her legs over the edge of the coffin and stood up, taking the red silk sheet with her.

Alucard followed suit and got up. He walked over to his table and poured himself some wine from the bottle that stood on the table. He gestured to the wine glass that stood next to his and asked, "Would you like some wine?" Seras thought about it. _'Why not'_, she thought. '_It may calm me down, and this fluttering in my stomach'_. "Yes please master", she replied. Alucard poured another glass and handed to Seras. She looked unusual standing there wrapped in his bed sheet with a glass of wine.

Alucard gestured to the chair next to him as he sat down. Seras stumbled over to the seat and sat down with a quite 'thunk'. She lifted the glass up to her lips and took a sip. She choked at the taste of it. It was wine with a coppery taste. She set the glass down and scowled at her master. "There's blood in this", she said angrily. "Of course there is. I am a vampire after all", he replied as he took a gulp of his wine.

Seras found herself staring hungrily at the small trickle of wine winding down from the corner of his lips. When she found her master looking at her weirdly, she mentally slapped herself once again. He wiped away the wine on his face and said, "Try some properly before you decide not to drink it". Seras stared at the wine glass. She slowly raised it to her and took a gulp. A pleasant mixture of alcohol and blood slid down her eager throat. Before she had realised what happened, she had devoured the contents of the glass.

Alucard placed his glass down and cupped Seras's chin. She looked at him in alarm as his face came closer to hers. His eyes locked with hers, as he seemed to study them. A look of amusement spread across his face as he returned to drinking his wine. "Master?" she said in puzzlement. "You are starting to experience heightened blood lust", he answered. He surveyed his confused fledgling and said, "You must drink your blood every night now. Otherwise you may attack your men".

Seras tugged the silk sheet tighter around her and sighed. "How long will this last?" she asked sadly. "Only a few days", he replied. Seras sighed in relief. "But you have not started yet. Judging by your recent bloodlust, I'd say in a week", he said. Seras groaned and smacked her head on the table. "Owww", she mumbled. Alucard couldn't help but laugh at her.

Seras stood up and said, "Right, I'm going back to my bed". She walked out the door dragging Alucard's sheet with her. She closed the door and didn't notice that the sheet was snagged in the hinges. Alucard fell off his chair with laughter as he heard his fledgling crash into the door again. Alucard clutched his side as his laughing fit finished.


	3. The new troops

**Again for disclaimerage see the first chapterage**

**Chapter 3 – The new troops**

Seras lay in her coffin, contemplating what Alucard had said. Her pink fluffy sheet laid abandoned at the end of her bed as she snuggled into the red silk on she took from Alucard's room. In a week's time, she would be able to bear a child. The thought made her cringe. "I'm too young to be a mummy", she said aloud. Seras rolled onto her back and stared at the roof. _'May as well try this new power I have'_, she thought to herself.

Seras put her hands on the roof of her coffin. She imagined that the roof was like water, easy to put her hands in. She yelped in surprise as her hands sank through the lid of her coffin. A large grin spread across her face as she pulled her hands out and pushed them trough the side of her coffin. Once again, they disappeared through the metal. Seras phased through the side of her coffin.

She stood on the outside of her coffin proudly. One thought came to her mind. She had to show Walter. She threw on her uniform and stuck her head out the door. It would be a peculiar sight to see the head of the strawberry blonde vampiress sticking out the wooden door. Seras moved through the door and ran for the stairs that took her out the basement.

She carefully stuck to the shadows on the ground floor because the sun was still up. She found Walter in the kitchen, preparing Integra's afternoon tea. She snuck over to the blinds and closed them. Walter spun around and saw the little draculina with an excited look on her face. "Your up early Miss Victoria", Walter commented. "Walter, Walter, look what I can do", she said excitedly. She promptly stuck her hand through the small fridge used to keep the blood for her and Alucard in. She pulled her hand back out through the door with a blood pack in her hand.

Walter's old face lit up at Seras's sheer enjoyment. "Very good Miss Victoria", he said approvingly. The little vampire looked so happy that Walter began to worry that she would explode. Seras was debating in her mind why she grabbed the blood packet. '_I gotta drink it'_, she told herself. Seras ripped the top of the pack off and gulped the contents down. "You are becoming very strong Miss Victoria", he said proudly. He felt like a father whose child had just won an award.

The young vampire was positively glowing. She felt so happy now that she had Walter's praise. He had just departed to give Sir Integra her afternoon tea. Before he left however, he had requested that she remained in the dark kitchen. Seras agreed. So there she was, stuck in a kitchen filled with delectable foods that she couldn't eat. Seras sat on the small island in the middle of the kitchen, swinging her legs childishly.

The door to the kitchen opened and someone walked in. She saw a man's hand reach for the light switch, but Seras had said, "Please don't switch the light on". The man left and returned a minute later with a lighted candle. The young vampiress surveyed the man curiously. He was tall, perhaps the same height as Walter. He had shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was in his middle to late twenties judging by his face. This man was a complete stranger to her.

"Who are you?" she asked him. "Who are you?" he repeated her question to her. Seras promptly jumped off the island and walked over to the man. She made sure that the darkness hid her face as she held her hand out and said, "Seras Victoria". The man shook her hand and replied, "Kestral Summers". "Charmed", she beamed at him while she sat back down on the island.

Kestral approached her with the candle. She flicked her head down so her bangs covered her crimson eyes. Kestral placed the candle on the bench next to her. "So, what brings you to Hellsing, Kestral?" she asked politely. "I was recruited", he replied. "They played a little joke on me though", he chuckled. "Oh?" she asked as she ensured that her bangs did cover her eyes. "Yeah, they said I was going to hunt vampires. Funny, huh?" "You will be", she replied.

"Your loopy lady", he replied. She just shook her head and Walter walked back in. "Oh Miss Victoria, it seems you have met our new Captain?" he said politely. "He's MY new captain?" she exclaimed. "Yes", Walter replied. Seras put her head in her hands and groaned. "God help me", she muttered. "Did I miss something?" Walter asked in confusion.

Just as Seras was about to say something, Walter interrupted. "Captain Summers, Miss Victoria, you need to be introduced and debriefed". She looked at Walter through her bangs. "Sun", she muttered. "Just went down", Walter replied happily. Seras jumped up and walked quickly to the door. Walter gestured for Kestral to follow her.

The three made their way to the training building on the edge of the grounds. Seras and Walter stood in front of about 15 new recruits including Kestral Summers. She fixed her bangs again so her scarlet eyes were hidden. Walter briefed the men. "Welcome to Hellsing gentlemen", he said happily. "I am Walter Dornez, butler and retainer of the Hellsing family. I will be happy to answer any questions you have after I have finished speaking". He took in a deep breath before continuing.

"You have been recruited to Hellsing as part of a special team that will be lead by Captain Summers…" he gestured to the captain. "… and Senior Officer Victoria". The men followed Walters's hand and looked at Seras. An abundance of wolf whistles and hoots sounded as the men eyed her body. Walter cleared his throat to gain their attention again.

"Your purpose is the disposal of vampires", he said. A chorus of laughter rose from the men. "Any questions?" he asked them civilly. Kestral yelled out, "Yeah, are you barmy?" Walter looked at him with an interested look on his face. "Why would you ask that?" he said. "Vampire's don't exist", he yelled at the old man. "They certainly do", he replied as the men continued to laugh. What Walter said next ceased all laughter. "You have been in the presence of one since you stepped in this very building.

They searched the room with their eyes, looking for this vampire. Their eyes fell forward as Seras stepped forward. She brushed the bangs out of her ruby eyes and smiled nervously at the men, exposing her fangs. Kestral suddenly erupted with laughter and got up. He walked up to Seras and said, "Nice try. That prank is too old though". "Told you Walter", she muttered.

"Perhaps a little demonstration is in order then, Miss Victoria", he replied. Seras smiled wider, showing her pearly white fangs again. Seras abruptly walked to the wall that some of the men were leaning against and went straight through it.

She stuck her head back through the wall along with her arms. She waved at the men who were now looking at her in disbelief. She walked back through and took her place next to Walter. "Officer Victoria will take the remainder of your questions", Walter said. He walked out the door and mumbled, "Good night".

Seras stood alone in front of her new squad and said, "Any questions?" When no one spoke up she said, "Good, now follow me". She walked through the closed door and out onto the training grounds. The men followed her out but they had to open the door.

"Gather round", she called as the men stood around her. They gave some space between them and one of them looked fearful. "Relax", she said soothingly. "I am not allowed to harm you nor would I want to". The men seemed to take some comfort in this. "When aiming for a vampire, only shoot for the head or the heart", she said in a lecturer's tone. "Shooting anywhere else will do squat, understand?" A murmur of affirmatives met her ears.

One of the men shot his hand up. Seras raised a golden eyebrow before saying, "Yes soldier?" "Are you really immortal?" he asked timidly. Seras sighed and said, "No, I'm not. I'm only a fledgling". He looked at her confusedly. "I'm only a recently turned", she explained. "My master is immortal though". A whisper broke out in the men. "There's another?" Kestral asked her. "Yes", she replied. "You may even meet him soon". She sighed and stared off into space as she said, "He is the most powerful vampire in existence. He is extremely strong and is a true No Life King", she said.

A chuckle filled the night air. The men gathered around each other a voice without a body purred, "Why police girl, I'm flattered". "Lo and behold men, my master", she announced mockingly. Alucard appeared in front of them, smiling insanely. Alucard totally disregarded the men's existence and turned to Seras. "I had no idea you cared," he mocked happily. "Ha ha master", she said sarcastically.

Seras turned her attention to her scared men and said, "Alright your dismissed. Hit the showers and the get some sleep". They basically ran to their barracks. Kestral however, darted behind a tree and watched the two vampires. "What is it, Master?" she asked him. "Nothing", he said coolly. "Just checking to see how my little fledgling was faring". "Oh I'm fine. Just peachy", she replied sarcastically.

"I heard from Walter that you can now phase", he said. "Yeah", she replied happily. "I'm just going to try to get my teleporting under wraps", she said thoughtfully. "I don't want to repeat what happened last night", she said as she blushed slightly. Alucard chuckled and said, "I don't mind". "Master", she said as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

His deep baritone voice filled her head. '_Are you aware that one of your men is watching us?'_ Seras looked at her master and he shifted his eyes towards the tree that Kestral was hiding behind. Seras grinned insanely as she quietly picked her way to the tree. She phased her head through it and yelled at the very surprised man. "Caught ya!"

Kestral yelped and stumbled backwards, landing on the soft grass. Seras began to laugh and offered her hand to him. He took it and Seras pulled him up easily. A small "wow" escaped his lips as she pulled him to his feet. She accompanied the startled man back to his barracks. She left him at the door and proceeded to the mansion.


	4. The almighty Alucard vs the pillow

**I have no idea what inspired this chapter. I just thought it would be funny. Kinda perverted-ish, but still funny. X D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyways.**

**Chapter 4 – The almighty Alucard vs the pillow**

She walked thought he corridors and up stairs until she stood outside Integra's office. She knocked on the door and waited for Integra to allow her to enter. She heard her master's master call for her to enter. She stepped through the solid wooden door and approached the Hellsing. Her platinum blonde hair rested on the back of her dark green suit. Her icy blue eyes looked at Seras in amusement through her glasses. She put her pen down and asked Seras, "What can I do for you Miss Victoria?"

"I was wondering if you have a mission for me?" she replied. "No, not tonight", she said. "Thank you Sir Integra", Seras said respectfully as she left the office. She wandered down to the basement where her and Alucard's chambers were. Her thoughts drifted to him as she walked absent-mindedly to her chambers.

She began to think about him. His powers, his silky hair, his stunning eyes, his soft pale skin, his perfect body. She sighed as she phased through the door to her room. She was surprised to see her master sitting at her table. He was leaning back on the chair with his boots up on the table. A smile spread across his face as he said, "Perfect body huh?" Seras suddenly turned a lovely shade of ruby and averted her gaze to the floor.

"I…uh", she stuttered. "I suppose I do have a rather fine body", he said mockingly. Seras just threw a dirty look at him and rolled her eyes. Her eyes strayed from her master to her bed where the red silk sheet was. "If you would excuse me master, I have a bath with my name on it in there", she said as she gestured to the bathroom. She walked in and ran a hot bath. While searching through the cabinet under the sink, she found some rose scented bubble bath.

She happily poured a large amount of the pink substance into the running water and watched as it turned the water pink and made the foam. She switched off the taps and shed her clothing. She slipped into the bath and sighed in relief as the rose water relaxed her strained muscles. She had no idea why she was so exhausted.

"An effect of Full Circle, I would say". Seras blushed brightly as her master appeared in the roof above her. He was laid in the roof, looking at Seras. She checked to see that the bubbles covered her and sighed in relief when she found that they did. "Master, I'm in the bath", she said nervously. "I can see that police girl", he replied.

Seras was undertaken by a series of emotions. Nervousness. Restlessness. Lust. She visibly flinched when she realised that the emotion she had been feeling, the butterflies in her stomach, was lust. "Once again, I'm flattered police girl", he said with a small smile. Seras just about sunk under the water. She had never felt so embarrassed. "It's just Full Circle playing with your hormones", he said calmly.

"But mind you, I am irresistible", he added playfully. She playfully threw a bottle of shampoo at him, which he dodged easily with a laugh. Yes, a laugh. Not a chuckle, maniacal giggle or insane snigger, a normal laugh.

He disappeared, giving Seras this chance to jump out the bath and get changed. She put on her PJ's, which consisted of a less revealing pink singlet and matching shorts. She walked out of the bathroom and found Alucard on her bed "Am I irresistible?" he purred.

She laughed as she ran to him, yanked the pillow out from under his head and smacked him with it. He got up and said, "this means war, Seras Victoria". He teleported out her room. She hugged her fluffy pink pillow and said aloud, "Did I do something wrong?" He musings were interrupted when she felt a silky surface collide with the back of her head. She spun around and found her master standing behind her, looking triumphant with his black silk pillow in his hand.

(A/N- he is such a little kid!!!)

She hit him back with her pink pillow and he returned the gesture. There he was. The No Life King. A true Nosferatu. The all mighty and powerful Alucard … having a pillow fight! You can imagine the look on Walter's face when he opened the door to give Seras her lunch. He placed the ice bucket on the floor, took off his monocle and rubbed his eyes. He slipped the monocle back on and saw that his eyes were not mistaken.

"Good evening", he said as he tried to hold in laughter. "Oh, hey Walter", Seras said happily. She almost dropped her pillow, which caused Alucard to throw his black silk one at her. It collided with her head and Seras scowled at him. Seras then dropped her own pillow and took Alucard's pillow hostage. Walter held his laughter in very well as he placed the ice bucket on the table. Seras noticed that it contained 2 blood packs instead of one. Seras looked at Walter in confusion.

"Your going to need them police girl", Alucard replied as he picked up Seras's abandoned fluffy pink pillow. Walter was now on the edge of bursting. He did his best to level his voice and said, "Lord Alucard, may I have a word with you outside?" Alucard rolled his eyes and walked out the door to the empty hallway. Walter followed him and closed the door, leaving Seras to drink her blood.

Walter keeled over, laughing hysterically. Alucard raised a black eyebrow and asked, "What is it, Angel of Death?" Walter started crying as he choked a laugh back. "Since when does the all powerful Alucard have pillow fights?" Walter started laughing again which just caused Alucard to shake his head. After Walter's laughing fit, he stood up and said, "If you would excuse me Lord Alucard, I have some gossip to tell Sir Integra". Alucard growled and threw the pink pillow at him, But Walter was very quick despite his age.

Alucard picked up the pink pillow and muttered, "I can still catch you old man". He teleported out of the basement to catch Walter. Meanwhile, Walter was bent over panting outside Integra's door. Walter knocked on the door and said, "Sir Integra, its Walter. I must speak with you". "Come in Walter". Walter opened the door and walked through.

Integra sat behind her desk with a slightly worried look on her face. She saw how red the old retainers face was and asked him, "What's wrong Walter?" Just as Walter opened his mouth to speak, Alucard appeared in the room. Walter let out an uncharacteristic squeak as Alucard growled, "Don't you dare".

Walter's face lit up and he said, "Sir Integra, I saw…" "I'm warning you old man!" Alucard snarled. "… I saw Alucard having a…" A fluffy pink pillow connecting with his head, halting Walter's words. Alucard hit him again with the pillow. "Enough", Integra interjected. "What's going on here? Walter, what is so urgent that you had to tell me and Alucard, why are you holding Seras Victoria's pillow?"

"Well", Alucard said giving Walter one last smack with the pillow. "Police girl and myself were…" he answered, but Walter butted in. "They were having a pillow fight". Integra raised an eyebrow as a smirk came across her face. "A pillow fight?" she asked for confirmation. "Yes", Walter giggled. Integra struggled not to burst into laughter, while Alucard sank through the floor.


End file.
